


Five things Matt Murdock never got to see

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, missing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a prompt asked, and the angst in me said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Matt Murdock never got to see

**Author's Note:**

> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4559816#cmt4559816

His father's dead body.

 

It's not like he wanted to see it.

Feeling it was bad enough, the blood, still warm on his fingers, sticky and smelling like metal. It smelled red. The metallic smell would always mean red to him.

He wondered if the blood could be seen on his costume or not. It was red after all.

( _“Murdocks always get back up.”_ Not this time.)

 

 

 

His best friend's face

 

They're both drunk, of course. That's how most of the stupid things happen between them.

“Do you wonder?” Foggy asks.

“What?”

“What I look like,” he replies.

Matt inches closer on the bed. “There's only one way to find out,” he tells him seriously, placing his hands on Foggy's face.

 

It's not the same as seeing, but it's all he has.

Foggy's face feels nice. It feels like it looks nice. Kind.

 

 

 

His costume

 

“The horns are a bit much though,” Foggy notes.

Matt rolls his eyes. Karen laughs.

 

Later that day, Matt brings it up again.

“Are the horns too much?” he asks, humming.

“What? Oh. I don't know.” He shrugs, then tells Matt he does a moment later.

Matt nods. He knew.

“I can't tell,” he adds. “I was told it's red and black. Is it?”

“Yeah,” Foggy tells him. “Maybe it's a bit silly looking, but what can you expect from a blind guy?”

Matt throws a pillow at him.

 

 

 

The Lion King

 

Matt really liked lions when he was younger. Lions were cool, okay?

Then he went and saved a man and got chemicals in his eyes, and there would be no more seeing movies for him, let alone ones with talking lions and a plot loosely based around Hamlet. (He didn't know that at the time. He just knew that Scar was a jerk and Simba totally deserved to be king.)

 

(He watches it in law school, and Foggy narrates the whole thing. It's almost as good as he imagined when he was nine years old. Maybe even better in some parts.)

 

 

 

His own face

 

Matt's self image is forever stuck at his nine year old self. He knows that he's grown and changed over the years, of course. He can feel the changes, the jawbone, the stubble. He knows every curve of his own face. (He has to, for shaving by feel alone.)

But he doesn't know what he looks like. He has it on good authority that people find him attractive, but he doesn't know why. He doesn't know what colour his eyes are. He doesn't know what colour his hair turned out to be. He doesn't know if his stubble matches his eyebrows or his hair or his eyelashes.

Whenever he thinks about who he is, he sees a nine year old boy, smiling at himself in the mirror for the last time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lion King came out in 94, and that was after Matt lost his sight. How much after, idk, but we can pretend it wasn't much, so that Matt was angry about losing his sight AND not being able to see the movie at the same time.


End file.
